Evil ice
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jackie is a 16 year old girl / mermaid and now she's on vacation in Antarctica...


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add water.**

**Author's note: This story is set in the H2O universe, but it just doesn't have Rikki, Emma, Cleo or Bella in it.**

* * *

**Evil ice**

**Jackie's POV.**

Hi, ya funky dudes and chicks!

My name's Jackie O'Donnell and I'm a normal 16 year old girl, but I'm also a mermaid. Yeah...a mermaid. No, I'm not an airhead. I'm actually a real mermaid. Five years ago I went on vacation with my mom to some tropical island, name I don't remember. One day at the beach I was tryin' to climb this rock. I fell into the water and after some weird water-magic had done what it does I was not just the regular girl I used to be anymore. I'm now a mermaid.

When I found out what I had become I gave myself the new name Velena, but nobody ever call me that. I call myself Velena on my facebook and twitter and such though.

Today I'm on my first vacation alone without any adult. Where am I, ya might wonder...? I'm in Antarctica. Sure, it's pretty cold here, but I've always been okey with being cold. Kinda odd, since I was born in Miami and grew up in Malibu.

Wow, this ice-landscape is really beautiful...at least to me.

I'm totally happy that my super-strict mom let me come here alone. My mom is usually very strict. Sometimes it feels like I can't even go down to the local sushi-place without a grown up goin' with me.

Hey, what's that...? Inside that mountain of ice. It looks almost like a human. A girl.

No...it can't be. I must be seein' things.

Wait a sec...

I'm not just seein' things. It is a girl in there!

I gotta help her!

"Hold on, friend! You'll be free in just a sec." says I as I use my powers to heat up the ice and help the poor girl out of her cold prison.

Now I notice something strange. The girl is wearing clothes from 1655 and look at me as if she's afraid of me or something.

"Don't be scared. My name's Jackie, I'm not dangerous. I wanna help." says I with a calm friendly tone.

The other girl hold out her hand as if she wanna say "Stop, don't get any closer!"

Odd, she doesn't talk. Is this strange girl mute?

"Can you talk?" says I, speaking slow, in case the other girl is retarded and a dumbass.

"Je ne comprends pas..." says the other girl.

"French? I don't speak french." says I. "You speak english?"

"Anglais? Aucun." says the other girl.

"Oh no! How can I have a conversation with this girl if we don't even speak the same language?" thinks I to myself.

"Don't worry, girl. We can talk like this, cuz then I'll be able to understand what you are saying to me." says a voice inside my head.

I look at the other girl, who now seem happy and friendly as she look at me with a smile on her face.

"You can hear my thoughts?" thinks I.

"Yes. I'm telepathic." says the other girl's mental voice.

"Wow, that's awesome! My name's Jackie!" thinks I back.

"Nice to meet you, Jackie! I'm Annabelle de Bernard, daughter of Lord René de Bernard." says the other girl's mental voice.

"How can you be telepathic?" says I, still talking on a mental level, of course.

"For same reason you were able to free me from the ice. I'm a mermaid and my guess is, that so are you. Am I right?" says Annabelle.

"Yes...I'm a meramid." says I.

"Who trapped you inside the ice and why?" says I.

"My mermaid-sisters. They thought I was the one who'd bring dishonor to the family." says Annabelle in a sad tone.

I see a few tears fall down Annabelle's face.

"That's so rude of your sisters. How could a sweet girl like you bring dishonor to anyone?" says I.

"They said that I'm a bad child who seek the love of the devil." says Annabelle as she begin to cry.

"Don't cry, sweetie! You're safe now." says I as I hug my new friend and try to comfort her.

"Aww, Jackie! You're so sweet!" says Annabelle.

Suddenly I feel a pain in my neck.

"Aoouu!" screams I out loud.

Annabelle wave her hand and a bolt of lightning smash the ice open.

"What...?" says I.

The pain make me fall down on the ground.

Through the large crack in the ice you can see the water.

Annabelle jump into the water and after 10 seconds she's in mermaid-form. Her tail and mermaid-bra is dark-red.

"Bye, freak! See you never!" says Annabelle to me with her telepathic voice before she dive deep into the water and swim away.

Even though I'm in such bad pain I get up, run to the water and dive in. After 10 seconds I'm in my mermaid-form.

I swim after Annabelle at high speed.

"Annabelle...you don't take advantage of Jackie O'Donnell and get away without facin' my wrath!" thinks I, since I'm sure that the bitch can hear me through her telepathy.

Suddenly I see Annabelle. She stop swimming and turn around and look me with an evil smirk.

"Jackie, you're soo gullible and cute!" says Annabelle. "You're just a child. Nobody has the power to kill me."

Annabelle wave her hand and a red beam of magic almost hit me.

"Try this, bitch!" says I as I use my power to boil the water around Annabelle.

"No!" screams Annabelle's mental voice in pain.

"Give up!" says I.

"Never!" says Annabelle.

I stop boiling the water.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're evil...?" says I.

Were still speaking on a mental level, of course.

"You would have killed me if I'd told you." says Annabelle.

"No, actually not. I don't kill." says I.

"You never kill...? Weak little kid!" says Annabelle.

That make me so angry.

"Fine! You wanna see me kill, huh? Okey!" says I as use my power to rapidly super-boil the water around Annabelle.

After only a few seconds Annabelle's lifeless body drop to the bottom of the sea.

I swim back the way I came, climb back onto the ice and soon I transform back into human form.

**The End.**


End file.
